Beso en el Cuello (Pepperony)
by AbyMills
Summary: Virginia "Pepper" Potts o mejor dicho la futura señora Stark teme compartir la experiencia de su primer beso con su futuro esposo el genio, playboy, filántropo y millonario Tony Stark ¿Por qué será? Adéntrate y descúbrelo. "Este fic participa en el Reto #27: "Killer's Kiss" del foro La Torre Stark." Historia ubicada en un universo alterno (AU).


_Beso #25: Beso en el cuello._

"_Este __fic__ participa en el Reto #27:"__Killer's_ _Kiss__" del foro La Torre __Stark__._"

Descargo de responsabilidad: _los personajes aquí mencionados No me pertenecen son propiedad de Marvel, simplemente han sido mi inspiración para escribir esta historia._

* * *

-no necesitas saberlo Tony- respondió Pepper

-vamos Pepper, realmente es una información fundamental para mí, aparte es para el bienestar de nuestro futuro matrimonio, ya te explique sobre la tradición- decía el

-si eso es verdad ¿porque yo nunca había escuchado sobre esa tradición?- dijo desafiante

-no sabría decirte porque preciosa, pero como estamos a poco días de ser marido y mujer, yo quiero, no yo NECESITO saber cómo fue tu primer beso- dijo inocentemente

Pepper camino hacia la cocina Tony llevaba con ese mismo tema todo el día, eso surgió gracias a que vieron una película y los protagonistas compartieron la experiencia de su primer beso, aquello se le había metido en la cabeza a su prometido, él le había contado la historia de su primer beso y aseguro que era su deber moral compartir su relato acerca del primer beso con el hombre que estaba a punto de unir su vida, invento muchas teorías, incluso le aseguro que debían saber eso antes de casarse para que su matrimonio fuera exitoso, a ella ya hasta le dolía la cabeza de escuchar lo mismo viniendo de él una y otra vez, no era que ella no quisiera compartirlo pero le resultaba vergonzoso.

Tony se acerco a su bella prometida y la tomo de la cintura, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas

-¡Tony para ya!- decía en medio de las risas

-hay una manera fácil de que pare las cosquillas, podrías comenzar a contarme tu historia - decía el chantajeante

-eso no es justo- expreso mientras le pegaba en el pecho

Logro librarse de su agarre y corrió a la habitación, tenía un plan en mente, busco algo en su cajón y corrió al baño

-puedo esperar toda la noche cariño, además ya cenamos- decía mientras se acomodaba en la cama

Pepper salió del baño luciendo un conjunto de lencería de encaje, a Tony se le caía la baba, no podía dejar de mirarla, era un traje de 2 piezas en color negro

-¿Qué decías?- pregunto en tono coqueto

-ya se me olvido- logro articular mientras no podía dejar de mirarla

Ella se acero seductoramente y lo beso

Él quería tenerla más cerca, sentía como si estuviera en llamas, esa mujer iba a volverlo loco

-no- dijo mientras impedía que él se acercara

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo asustado

-esto pasara solo si olvidas el tema del beso- decía mientras hacía unos movimientos bien sexys

-eso no es justo- dijo Tony

-opine lo mismo acerca de las cosquillas y no pareció importarte- dijo seria

-vamos preciosa, esos acontecimientos no tienen comparación alguna- se puso de pie y trato de acercase sigilosamente y poder tocar ese delicioso cuerpo

**-**es solo que no quiero hablar de ese tema- explico ella mientras se sentaba en el sofá que había en la habitación

Tony pensó en dejar el tema por la paz, pero la curiosidad le ganaba

Pepper ato su pelo en una coleta, dio un gran suspiro

-estaba bien siéntate, te contare la historia de mi primer beso- dijo a su novio

Tony corrió a sentarse a su lado como un niño pequeño

.

Tenía 15 años acabábamos de mudarnos a una nueva ciudad lo que significaba que asistiría a una nueva escuela/instituto, era la típica chica nueva yo jamás eh sido una persona muy sociable así que no solía hablar con mis compañeros de salón, pero había un chico en particular su nombre era Christopher, parecíamos ser muy similares, ambos éramos los nerds del salón, solíamos compartir algunas miradas pero no intercambiábamos palabras, un día en una clase debíamos presentar un trabajo en parejas, al ser los raros nadie quería trabajar con nosotros, resultamos quedando solo los dos así que decidimos trabajar juntos, al principio fue incomodo pero luego todo fue mejorando, nos hicimos buenos amigos y pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, nos encantaba la relación que comenzaba a surgir entre nosotros, un día se animo y me pidió ser su novia realmente ese día fue uno de los mejores, yo no había tenido pareja antes ni él tampoco así que íbamos despacio, todo iba bien nos abrazábamos, nos tomábamos de la mano pero aún no habíamos llegado a la parte de los besos, yo sabía que él estaba planeando nuestro primer beso, pero trataba de no pensar mucho en eso, días después tuvimos una cita, fue muy linda y a la hora de despedirnos el se acerco a mí con la intención de besarme y gracias a los nervios termino besando mi cuello, luego simplemente corrió a casa

...

-¿enserio?- preguntaba Tony con gran curiosidad

-si- decía mientras cubría su cara con sus manos

-pero eso no cuenta como primer beso- decía Stark mientras se ponía de pie

-¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro señor genio sabelotodo?- debatió mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-es real y lo sabes señorita Potts- decía él – al menos dime que luego hubo un beso en los labios-

-si me dejaras continuar la historia- comento ella molesta

-ya no la interrumpo mas Virginia- hablando como niño bueno

...

Pepper caminaba hacia la escuela, no había podido dejar de pensar en el beso y en todo lo que sintió, pero sobre todo le preocupaba Chris, él simplemente se había ido luego de eso, estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien empezó a caminar a su lado

-un dólar por tus pensamientos- dijo una voz sacándola de su burbuja

-Chris- grito con entusiasmo

Él la abrazo y también le entrego una bella rosa roja

-lamento mucho mi actitud en nuestra despedida de ayer- dijo suavemente

-oye- expreso logrando que él la viera a los ojos- todo está bien-

Aquellas palabras lograron tranquilizarlo

Solía verla con admiración, era una chica realmente increíble, si no se daban prisa llegarían tarde a clase, pero antes debía hacer lo que se había propuesto desde el día anterior, tomo su mentón con cuidado y acerco sus labios a los de ella y se besaron

Todo se detuvo y ambos simplemente disfrutaron el momento

Luego corrieron para poder llegar a su salón a tiempo

...

-Gracias por compartir tu historia conmigo amor- decía él

-sin importar que para ti el beso en el cuello no contara como mi primer beso, para mí si lo fue y lamento no tener una historia más emocionante para contar, tú diste tu primer beso muy joven y luego parecías tener un "primer beso para cada ocasión"- relato ella

-sabes porque realmente quería saber ¿como había sido tu primer beso?- pregunto él

Ella negó

-estamos a pocos días de hacer un compromiso juntos que espero dure toda nuestra vida y deseaba saber como había sido el primer beso de mi futura esposa para ver que debía superar- explico

Pepper soltó una carcajada

Tony aprovecho el momento y la cargo hasta la cama

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto ella

-shh- fue todo lo que dijo

Tony pasó sus manos por el cuerpo de ella, Pepper se retorcía ante el tacto de la yema de los dedos de su prometido recorriendo su cuerpo, él comenzó a repartir besos por todos lados, paro un momento para quitarse la camisa ya que comenzaba a estorbarle, regreso a su tarea, beso esos deliciosos labios que lo hacían pensar en cosas prohibidas, ella se estaba volviendo loca del deseo pero Tony no estaba dispuesto a que aquello acabara tan pronto, de sus labios fue creando un camino hasta llegar a su exquisito cuello, se detuvo en aquella zona, lamio beso y mordió aquella parte del cuerpo de su amada, quería marcar su territorio, no le importaba que aquel Chris la hubiera besado en aquel preciso lugar Virgina Potts le pertenecía a él en cuerpo y alma así como él pertenecía por completo a ella, el acto de casarse era meramente una formalidad, ellos se amaban y un papel no cambiaria las cosas aunque realmente deseaba poder alardear de ella con todos como la señora Stark, sus manos jugueteaban con sus pechos pero él no dejaba de besar su cuello, subió hasta su oreja y mordió el lóbulo, descendió y planto un último beso cerca de la mandíbula eso habia sido aún más salvaje que todos los besos anteriores

-Te amo- pronuncio mientras le quitaba la lencería

-te amo- casi grito antes de ser embestida por su prometido

.

Casi amanecía cuando la pareja al fin había terminado, ambos estaban agotados y se encontraban descansando en los brazos del otro

-espero haber superado tu recuerdo con Chris- decía con cierto ego

-totalmente- aseguro mientras se pegaba mas a él

-ya quiero que sea nuestra boda- decía él con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-eh soñado mucho tiempo con ese día y sé que será espectacular- pronuncio

-tampoco puedo esperar a que llegue nuestra luna de miel- expreso coqueto

Ella lo beso

-estoy segura de que será increíble, tal vez deba contarte algunas otras historias, ya que eso causa que hagas cosas interesantes- sus manos recorrían el pecho de su amado

-esa es una propuesta que no puedo rechazar preciosa- dijo el

* * *

**_FIN_**


End file.
